Untold Desires
by ElfMan2
Summary: *Chapter 6* Hermione has fancied Draco Malfoy for years, and finally shes got a few moments alone with him, even if it is in a Detention. Please R & R, this is my first Harry Potter fic. Small bit of H/R slash, beware those with active imaginations!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1: A Detention For Two

Untold Desires By ElfMan  
  
Here we have another Hermione/Draco relationship. I'd do a different couple but I don't think Ron deserves Hermione, and Harry's got Cho. And Draco and Hermione look like a cute couple (Awwwwwww). I don't know where it will progress but if I get a good response I'll continue. Though I don't expect any good review, as I know nothing of love or romance. So here's my first chapter, hope you enjoy it. Read and Review.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Chapter One: Detention for Two  
  
Hermione looked up and began staring at him again; she couldn't take her eyes off him. She knew that he was a slimy Scumbag slytherin, who wouldn't know sense if it bit his nose. But still, she couldn't look away.  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione, he'd expected her to answer that question, and she knew the answer to almost everything. He watched her, staring over the classroom, with an almost hungry expression on her face. He watched her lick her lips. He followed her glare to Draco Malfoy. Could it be, Hermione had a thing for Draco Malfoy? The thing was laughable. He decided to watch the situation, he'd love to see her reaction if Malfoy turned.  
  
Hermione tried to tear herself away, tear herself away from the handsome little git. What on earth could make his hair shine like that? And what could make his face just radiate like that, with sheer manly sex appeal. Hermione gasped, even thinking that to herself was rather embarrassing. She blushed scarlet and managed to look away, she looked over at Harry who turned away immediately looking guilty. Hermione sighed, she knew that Harry had a thing for her but he didn't have to make it so open. She decided to snatch a last glance at Draco before she began to chop up her ingredients. What a minute, Draco? She'd always called him Malfoy before, but come to think of it, Draco was a nice name. It was kinda.sexy. Hermione giggled to herself, and then turned to Draco. But to her horror, he was already looking at her, and grinning mischievously. She gasped and turned back to her ingredients. Had he noticed, would he go blabbing it to all his friends? Would he mock her? Would he tease her every time he saw her? She hunched over her cauldron and moaned. What she didn't know however was that Draco Malfoy had been staring at her also. And the same sort of thoughts, were also spreading through his mind.  
  
"And after that" finished Snape "you have to had your chopped Bunya leaves and leave your brew to boil. Anyone who doesn't complete their potion correctly will have 10 house points deducted. And a detention will be given. As we have spent over a week studying this potion" This was answered by a few deep sighs. "1 Point from Gryffindor for that Thomas, and another for you Weasley" barked Snape. Ron muttered to himself, and Hermione gave him 'well it's your own fault' look. Which he retaliated with a 'shut up' look.  
  
They began shovelling in ingredients and Hermione seemed to be doing well until she got up to stage three. She hadn't been listening at that point in the lesson, she'd been to busy staring at Draco. She swallowed hard and looked down at her ingredients. They lay there limply. She was too proud to ask for help so did a bit of..improvising. She turned to Harry's cauldron, which was filled with a bubbling orange broth. Ron's was almost the same colour and he chucked in a few more leaves, which turned it, the same colour as Harry's. Hermione looked down at hers, which was going a sickly green colour. She chanced a glance at Snape but instead her eyes alighted on Draco Malfoy. His cauldron was also a green colour, which she was pleased about. Serves him right for distracting her, serves him right for being so devilishly handsome. She was cheered up slightly by this and the fact that he was sweating slightly. 'Awww', she thought, 'is poor ole Draco getting nervous'. But her sight was interrupted by a large cloaked figure looming over her, She looked up into Snape's gleaming yellow teeth.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you weren't paying attention, that's 10 points for Gryffindor and, ahhh a detention" said Snape. He leaned slightly to the left; so all the laughing Slytherins could see Hermione. He turned to them grinning, then suddenly his jaw went slack when he saw Draco Malfoy and his green potion. He swore under his breath. He walked over  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but it seems you too were not listening", said Snape, as he looked down at Malfoy who looked angry with both Snape, and himself " I'm afraid that 10 points from Slytherin and a detention for you as well". He looked down at him with a look of 'sorry'. Malfoy moaned heavily and received several condolences from his fellow Slytherins.  
  
Hermione suppressed a smile; it was perfect, her and Malfoy, alone, together. It was almost too good to be true. But one thing might change it. She looked over to Neville who was panic-stricken, he was searching for his ingredients which Dean and Shamus had hidden. She hastily levitated them from a distance into Neville's cauldron, just before Snape waltzed past Neville. Snape didn't notice but seemed rather put of that Neville seemed to be actually learning.  
  
After class Hermione and Draco were given the time for there Detention.  
  
"Tomorrow in the Charms Classroom. I've noticed that doing jobs seem to make detentions go faster, so I'm giving you nothing to do as to prolong your punishment, and i shall not be in the room, as I'm not wasting my personal time with you two slackers" said Snape.  
  
As they left Draco began heading for his common room. When he turned and saw the elegant figure of Hermione Granger walking off, her legs were much more noticeable from a distance. He watched the curls of her hair bounced against her slender neck. He smiled gleefully and punched the air. Then he put on his mischievous grin again and began to strut down the corridor, he had a reputation for being sexy and single, he had to keep that reputation going.  
  
"Unlucky", said Ron "could it be any worse?" Harry and Ron were with Hermione in the common room debating her 'unlucky' detention.  
  
"It could," replied Harry "Snape could be they're watching over you. He'd probably have you picking some weird new ingredient"  
  
"Yeah, that was lucky you got away from him", said Ron "he could have you in the dungeon as well"  
  
"That would be nasty," said Harry.  
  
"I still can't believe it though, you getting something wrong, and not answering a question. What where you thinking of" asked Ron grinning slightly. Harry knew what Hermione had been thinking of, and he wasn't about to admit it to Ron, he would go ballistic.  
  
"I just had my mind on other things!" Hermione barked back.  
  
"Like what?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Just other things, I wasn't concentrating and I should have been, that's all that happened just leave me alone" Said Hermione . Ron raised his hands innocently.  
  
"Alright, alright, keep your hair on," said Ron. Ron grinned at Harry, he knew the exact way to get Hermione in a storm. And he knew she loved it, or at least he thought she did.  
  
"See you later then" Harry called.  
  
Hermione stormed off towards the girl's dormitories and sat down on her bed. Hermione found the girl's dormitories very annoying. Everything was in shades of pink, and there were frills everywhere. She found this very stereotypical. She tore her curtains around her and lay down on her bed. Then happiness spread over her as she remembered what had happened. She would be spending an hour with Draco Malfoy, one of the, in her mind, sexiest guys in school. With his charm, sharp wit and brilliant mind. She picked up her pillow and imagined it to be Draco, and she lay down and hugged it as hard as she could.  
  
In the Boys dormitories in the Slytherin room, Draco Malfoy was grinning to himself. Out of all the girls in the year, and all the other years he'd had to fall for Hermione Granger. Draco could have had his pick of anyone, everyone fancied him. He was the unfortunate desire of several male members of the school. But Draco tried to ignore that, when he thought about it threw up several questions about his own sexuality. And that sent Draco into a depression stage. But at this moment in time he could only think about Hermione Granger, that gorgeous Gryffindor chick. Who had legs like a model and hair like a superstar. He couldn't help but noticed her good looks, when everyone else was teasing her. Only in his most wonderful dreams had he even complimented her. And now he had an hour alone with her, with no teachers, and no work to get in the way of his most raw desires. He wanted to kiss her, to squeeze her, to do so much more. And let his body give into its yearning. He choked at the thought, but could he do it. Could he even look her in the eyes . But this was stupid, worrying about it. He'd had more girlfriends and admirers then Gilderoy Lockhart. He didn't have to worry, he make her putty with just a single look. But if this was true why was he still nervous.  
  
The next day Hermione started off for the Charms corridor in high spirits. After several condolences from her roommates, she had begun brushing her hair, to make her at least a little bit more respectful. When she got to the charms corridor she could already see Draco Malfoy sitting in the room with Snape. They were in deep discussion. As she walked in she caught the last of there conversation  
  
"And make it hell for her, I wish you didn't have to be involved, but Potter and Weasley would go moaning to the headmaster if I didn't punish you if I punished Miss Granger" said Snape. Draco nodded  
  
"I'll make it the worse day of her life," replied Draco. Then Snape turned and saw Hermione  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you've finally joined us! Your detention starts now. I'll be back in one hour to dismiss you. If you misbehave anymore Mr Malfoy is going to tell me about it, and another detention will be in order I think" said Snape. Hermione nodded and watched Snape out the room.  
  
Draco followed Hermione to her seat, and just caught a glimpse of her ass when she sat down. He grinned.  
  
Hermione sat for a moment wondering, would he say anything. She turned and there eyes met.  
  
"Yes?" they said in unison.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Hope you enjoyed it so far. I'll follow it up later, and i wonder what will they do together in detention? Just wait and see. Please R & R.  
  
Elf 


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Marks

Untold Desires  
  
By ElfMan  
  
  
  
Summary: Hermione and Draco have just got a Detention for two together alone in the Charms room. What will they get up to?  
  
Exclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I damn wish I did, and then I'd be bloody rich instead of J.K Rowling! Who didn't even return my fan letter when I wrote to her, but sent me a cheap tacky photocopy of an info sheet she sends to all her pathetic fans!  
  
(Humph) Don't Worry Jo, we love you really!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Chapter Two: Dirty Marks  
  
Draco decided to lay down a little mark, so Hermione would know that he was boss around here.  
  
"Well if it isn't the frizzy haired freak," said Draco. He said this, but the look on his face showed that he didn't mean it. And Hermione noticed straight away.  
  
"Go back to sleep Draco" retaliated Hermione.  
  
"Oh" said Draco  
  
"What?"  
  
"You called me Draco," said Draco rather amused "you usually call me Malfoy. Am I to think that you finally know what my name is?"  
  
"I knew your name before, I just didn't call you it before" snapped Hermione angry with herself.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Draco watching her squirm. She deserved it really, for all those times that she had kept him up all night, letting her sexy body dance upon his thoughts. Hermione shrugged  
  
"It just sounds better then Malfoy, and its polite isn't it"  
  
"Oh" said Draco slumping back on his chair slightly "was that it"  
  
"And what about you?" asked Hermione  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well so far you haven't even called me Mudblood yet, and you're not being as rude," she explained  
  
"Would you rather I did" said Draco slyly  
  
"Course I wouldn't" said Hermione getting grouchy. Draco grinned again  
  
"You look kinda sweet when you're angry" he said, with just a hint of a compliment.  
  
"Well thank you very much," said Hermione in false delight. She blushed slightly even though she knew he didn't fancy her. "Well I must admit that you look a lot nicer without the horrible grin, you look more."  
  
"Human?" Draco finished for her.  
  
"Er.yeah that's it.human" said Hermione. Draco sighed, he thought a compliment was coming his way.  
  
"So what were you concentrating if it wasn't on class?" asked Draco  
  
"Just.other things" replied Hermione beginning to stand up, she tried to make it sound as if what he was saying was only just worth her listening to.  
  
"I know what you were staring at Hermione" said Draco slyly. Then he stopped, he'd never called her that before, it sounded better then Mudblood. Hermione grinned, he was weakening.  
  
"What was that?" she asked  
  
"Me" said Draco grinning wider then he had ever done before hand. Hermione laughed, but it was rather a bit of a fake one. She began waltzing around the classroom.  
  
"You? Why would I stare at you? You're a slimy git who hates my guts" said Hermione. The laugh put Draco off a bit, that was true, slightly.  
  
"I thought we were talking about me, not Snape" said Draco recovering herself. He smiled at the fact that he'd made her laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah" said Hermione, with just a hint of a purr.  
  
"Yeah" said Draco in mock outrage "I'm only slightly slimy, and only around my hair". Hermione couldn't help herself but laugh at this. she completely lost herself in the heat of the moment and ended up sitting on the table Draco was sitting by. Meaning that when Draco looked straight ahead all he could see was her legs. His pupils dilated to take in the whole scene. Hermione gasped in shock and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait" begged Draco. He grabbed her arm, and she was surprised with the softness of the grip. She turned back and they ended up face to face, there lips only a foot away from each other.  
  
"What?" she said softly. Draco stared into those soft hazel eyes and swallowed. He brushed back her hair with his fingers, at first she recoiled but stopped when she felt his finger on her forehead. His touch was soft and warm. He leaned in and there lips met. It was the most wonderful thing Hermione had ever felt, she leaned into the kiss. Then her brain came back into function 'wake up you fool, your in a classroom, anyone could walk in' she withdraw from the kiss quickly. Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, he looked hurt. They stared into each other eyes again, then leaned back for another kiss. Both leaned in further, and kissed harder, making the kiss more passionate with every waking moment. Draco suddenly forced Hermione teeth apart and let his tongue dance around her mouth. He was glad to hear her gasp with glee. He explored ever part of her mouth, and let his tongue dance with hers. They each grabbed the other and began pulling each other closer. Draco felt her slim, curved figure press against his own and he loved every second of it. And he still wanted more. He broke free of the kiss and began nibbling on her neck. She started breathing deeply, from the excitement and the kiss. He brought his head back up again and they nuzzled each other's noses. Then they kissed again, even more passionately then before.  
  
About an hour later they were resting on chairs, both out of breath and grinning.  
  
"Enjoy that?" asked Draco teasingly. Hermione grinned guiltily  
  
"Yes" she purred. Draco smiled back, her whole body, her voice, her figure was turning him on and he wanted more. He lifted his finger and started pointing to himself. Hermione got the drift and came over. Draco leaned back and patted his legs. Hermione laughed and sat on Draco's lap and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"And what do you want for Christmas little girl" said Draco jokingly.  
  
"Oh, um." said Hermione in imaginary thought "Oh, I know, I want a sexy Draco Malfoy please". Draco smiled and kissed her on the lips again. She sighed.  
  
Hermione loved every bit of this. Then as she sat, she noticed something pointy sticking into backside. She knew what it was and she decided to toy with Draco.  
  
"Do you have a wand in your robes" she asked slyly. Draco noticed quickly  
  
"Oh yeah, if you get off I'll take it out of my pocket" he said, improvising quickly. He watched her sit up and hastily chucked his wand over to a corner. When she wasn't watching he hastily pulled his robes around. When she turned back she noticed he was blushing slightly. At that moment Professor Snape walked back into the room.  
  
"Ahhh, hello, hope detention wasn't too boring" he said with a sneer. Draco sighed very loudly and obviously.  
  
"Thank god its over" he said putting on a thankful face. Hermione put on a grateful smile. As she watched Snape and Draco walk out she trotted over to get Draco's wand.  
  
Draco had just started heading for his common room when he realised he didn't have his wand. He got back into the room just in time to see Hermione bending over. He ducked back out the room when she stood up.  
  
"Draco" she called. Draco peered around the door.  
  
"What?" he said impatiently.  
  
"Your wand" Hermione said, chucking it over. Draco caught it and stuffed it in his robe pocket.  
  
"Thanks" he said.  
  
"You should be careful with that wand" said Hermione grinning.  
  
"Why" said Draco confused.  
  
"Its awfully sharp" she said grinning. Draco smiled nervously and ran off. He isn't all that evil, she thought to herself.  
  
When she got back to the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron greeted her.  
  
"You all right" asked Ron.  
  
"I'll live" said Hermione "It seemed more like days". 'if only' she said to herself.  
  
"What's that mark on your shoulder" asked Ron looking concerned. Hermione looked confused and took out a small mirror. She noticed a bruised purple mark on there. Her eyes went white.  
  
"Er." she said "that's were.Dra.i mean Malfoy pinched me" she said.  
  
"He pinched you?" said Ron outraged "when I see him again I'm going to punch his lights out"  
  
"Take it easy Ron I'm alright", said Hermione "I think I'll just rest. As she walked off Harry noticed the 'pinch' mark on her shoulder. He knew exactly what it was, and who caused it. He shuddered at the thought of it. What a dirty mark.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, I love the way its going so far. Whats going to happen next, will Ron work it out? I'm toying with the idea of more.shall we say intimate contact between Draco and Hermione. Hope you like this chapter, please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbing Thoughts

Untold Desires By ElfMan  
  
Summary: In their detention Hermione discovered the true Draco, and after an extensive kissing session they're even more aware of each other then before.  
  
Exclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and I guess I never will, I'll have to give up with my dream, move on, and dream higher expectations. Please keep reviewing, if it wasn't for the reviews I wouldn't continue. And I would like to dedicate to absolutely no one. "No-one?" oh shut up conscience I don't need you "all right, but I'll eat away at your soul if you don't admit that you've got a problem" oh shut up...all right. I dedicate this chapter to Random Babblings for introducing me to fanfiction.net.happy now? "very".  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Chapter Three: Disturbing Thoughts  
  
Hermione returned to her bed that evening and rolled around it with glee. She grabbed her pillow and squeezed it, imagining every single bit of inch of it to be Draco's body. She smiled and lay on the pillow. And even now she could feel his soft touch, his lips against hers. She lay there for some time thinking about them together, and the possibilities, and giggled to herself at the thought of some of them.  
  
"Well maybe if I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak" she said to herself. She giggled even harder and had to hold her breath to stop herself snorting. She rolled onto her back and looked up at top of her bed.  
  
He really wasn't that evil, he was really kind and sensitive underneath. He most proably put on a show to keep his father happy. He most didn't even choose Crabbe and Goyle to be his friends. His father most probably 'employed' them. She sighed for her poor little Draco. She wanted to pull him up and hug him tightly until all the bad things were all gone.  
  
Draco sat, staring into the fire. He pulled back his hair and sighed. What did he think he was doing, kissing her the .. mudbl..he couldn't even insult hurt, not even to himself. He hadn't thought of what eh was doing he just.did it! At it had been good, for someone that had never kissed in her life she sure knew how too. Maybe it just came naturally too her, a natural born lover. If only life was really like that.  
  
Draco thoughts were interrupted by a grunt. Crabbe was standing behind him looking at him. Draco turned and waved his hands. Crabbe tilted his head and grunted again. Draco turned angrily snarling  
  
"Go away". Crabbe grunted again and walked off. 'Thank god' he thought. Then he heard a squealing rent the air.  
  
"DRACKEY" said the voice "OH MY DARLNIG DRACKEY WHERE ARE YOU?". Draco gasped with horror and sank into the chair hiding himself from view. Then suddenly a podgy pink beanbag came bounding over.  
  
"Oh there you are Drackey" said Pansy almost jumping with joy. "What do you think of my new dress?". Draco looked, Pansy had obviously spent a lot of time squeezing herself into the small dress, as small bits of fat were showing through the waist and sleeves. Draco went over a bit queasy, at the sight of Pansy he felt literally sick.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked again. Draco ignored her, perhaps she'll go away. Pansy waited a few seconds.  
  
"So what do you think you ungrateful git, I spend over a hour getting into this dress just to impress you" she shouted. At this point, Draco blew his top  
  
"Just shut up and go away you fat hag, and stop bothering me. I've seen less fat on a mother elephant" he bellowed. Pansy did shut up. At this comment her eyes began to brim with tears, and she ran off absolutely bawling.  
  
Draco leaned back, and smacked his forehead. This was going to be complicated. He'd lose his respect, his so called friends.but at that moment he realised that he didn't care. All he cared about was when he'd see Hermione next. Hermione was all that mattered, he needed to talk to her, it wasn't just a physical yearning it was a mental one too. He wanted to hug her he wanted to talk to her, he wanted her to comport him and tell him it was alright. He needed her. he needed.. Hermione.  
  
The next time they saw each other was at breakfast the next day. With every other bite Draco looked up at Hermione then dug back into his meal. And Hermione looked up at Draco on every other bite, and each time they somehow never made eye contact.  
  
Harry watched, it was pathetic. So see Hermione, loose her whole wit over some greasy haired slimy git, who couldn't see water if you dumped him in a lake. Harry couldn't see what Hermione saw in him, when he compared him to Ron. Ron beat him all the way. And Ron deserved her so much more then Malfoy did. I mean, Ron had always given her subtle hints and flirted with her. But one detention and she's suddenly slobbering over him.  
  
Harry watched Hermione miss her mouth and impale it on her cheek. She didn't seem to noticed as the mashed potato slowly trickled down her cheek. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly and turned  
  
"What?" she asked. Harry pointed to Hermione's cheek. Hermione raised an eyebrow and felt her cheek. She gasped when she felt the mashed potato and hastily wiped it off.  
  
"Oh, thank you Harry, if anyone has seen I'd be a laughing stock" she said thankfully. And quickly gave a friendly peck on the cheek then turned back to her lunch. Harry blushed rapidly and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. He sighed with relief and went back to his thoughts. Well he certainly knew what Draco saw in Hermione. He turned to Ron who was wearing an angry expression, and crushing his food with his fork.  
  
The next day at the end of the day the Gryffindors headed for the charms corridor. Hermione looked nervous on the way there, it was the first time she'd been there since her 'incident' with Draco. They all took their seats quietly and she moaned at the fact that Ron had taken the desk that she and Draco had kissed on.  
  
Ron noticed Hermione's expression and wondered what was wrong. He lay his head on the table and tapped his desk. Hermione looked him, he gave her a jovial wave. Hermione turned once more to her own desk and moaned again.  
  
"Whats up with Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
"Most probably the memory of the detention, it was in this classroom remember" explained Harry. He decided to tell Ron something to keep him occupied, but not enough to make him go on a Draco killing spree.  
  
"Oh yeah" said Ron "we better keep quiet about it then"  
  
"yeah we'd better" replied Harry. He noticed that Hermione kept looking at Ron's desk then moaning slightly. A lot of dirty thoughts passed through his mind, could they of? On that table? Nah they couldn't of! Could they?  
  
"I wouldn't lean on that table if I were you!" said Harry warningly.  
  
"Why" said Ron sitting back up again.  
  
"Er.because.It might have been Malfoy's desk from the detention" he finished. Ron gasped and wiped his face quickly.  
  
"I feel so dirty" he joked. Harry shivered at the word, his thoughts of Malfoy and Hermione were becoming more vivid.  
  
  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Thanks for your reviews! I love em, I love em, I love em! Please review so I know your comments! Anyone know where this is going, because I don't! I'll write chapter four soon. I hope you like this scene, and I'd of loved to see Harry's face when he's thinking of those 'vivid thoughts'! "Oh you naughty man" shut up conscience I don't need you anymore "yes you do, I prevent you from brainwashing the readers with your genius" oh do you? Now who's big headed? This was a rather rubbish chapter, what they in the business call a character building session.  
  
ElfMan  
  
"And consciences" 


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione the Draco Slayer

Untold Desires By ElfMan  
  
Summary: Ron is getting slightly worried about Hermione but is still yet to catch on about what's going on. Harry wants to tell her but is suspecting that she might go ape on him. And Draco has no one to turn to.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Chapter Four: Hermione the Draco Slayer  
  
Draco grinned widely, letting his lips curve. He hadn't seen Hermione for over a week, he couldn't think of any ways they could meet, without the four-eyed Forehead, or the flaming haired Weasel wanting to come. But this morning he had double potion with the Gryffindors, and he knew exactly how to get in the best position. He explained his plan to Goyle, Crabbe and Snape. Although they didn't know the true intent of his plan.  
  
"Sounds very.devious Mr. Malfoy, one house point for that extremely good idea to destroy Gryffindor spirit" Snape had said. According to all the people who knew about the plan, Draco was planning to sit next to Hermione and tease her about the detention, and destroy herself esteem. But Draco had much more exciting things to do. And what Weasley was doing at the start of the class, turned out to be a very good thing.  
  
Ron could see it in her eyes, since the Detention Hermione had not been the same at all. She was always somewhere else. Drifting into thought. Then every now and again she'd give a contented sigh. Ron turned to Hermione and nudged her, she turned to look at him. He waggled his eyebrows and her and winked. From his perch at the front of the class Snape saw this and alighted on Ron like a wolf on the fold.  
  
"Distracting other class members from their work, not concentrating" said Snape tutting "what will we do with you Mr Weasley? I think one point from Gryffindor and we'll be moving you here next to Potter. Mr .Malfoy, please sit next to Miss Granger, you may notify me if they begin..mingling". Ron cursed at his own stupidity and scowled at Malfoy who was coming past.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nudged each other and pointed to Draco and Hermione. They few Slytherins who knew about that plan giggled with glee as Draco leaned in and whispered into her ear making her jump.  
  
Hermione jumped slightly at feeling Draco's soft warm breath against her ear.  
  
"So we meet again" he whispered. Hermione turned and scowled at him. Draco kept the grin on but nodded "That's it Hermione, keep doing that, the others are watching, they think I'm here to demoralise you". Hermione looked confused, then put on an angry expression.  
  
For once Potions didn't go as slow as usual, with Draco by her Hermione enjoyed it a lot more. And Snape seemed not to be coming near her and moaning. She loved the way that Draco would always brush her skin, when he leaned over for ingredients. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.  
  
"When it happens" he said sneakily "just play along. Just after you feel it look angry with me".  
  
"Feel wh." she began. But Draco gave her a glare. Draco then turned to Crabbe and Goyle and gave the thumbs up and nodded to Hermione, for maximum effect. He leaned pretending to say some awful comment to Hermione. And as he did, he let his hand slip silently under the table, his hand alighted on her Thigh, and he squeezed.  
  
Hermione yelped with surprise and turned to scowl at him. Draco noticed that the scowl was practically a real one. He looked slightly hurt and turned to the Slytherins, several gave him satisfied grins. By the time he turned back to his work, his smile was back in place.  
  
For a while after Draco started talking to Hermione, explaining something that just might work, but might be a little too far. When he finished she shook her head fast and looked very hurt.  
  
"I could never do that to you" she said. Draco face, for once bared no expression.  
  
"You have to" he begged.  
  
"I'll try" she said looking nervous.  
  
A bell rang at the end of the double period and both house began to shuffle out. Hermione looked nervous, but quickly put on an angry expression at the people who were staring at her. She walked over to Draco looking scarlet, she pulled the front of his robes roughly to a wall and him pinned to it. Draco put on a look of confusion. She brought her hand back and smacked it hard against his cheek. Several Slytherins and Gryffindors gasped in unison and stopped to watch. Draco cheek was red and looked sore.  
  
"Now listen here you little bug eyed creep and listen good" she said with venom "I'm tired of you teasing me, insulting me, distracting me from work and getting me in trouble. Now your going to leave me alone or I'm going to shove that stupid grin down your throat so fast and hard, you'll be cleaning your ass with your tongue".  
  
At this last comment she let Draco down and stormed off. The Slytherins stared on at Hermione as she walked off, with amazement and horror on their faces. All the Gryffindors stared at each other, then ran after Hermione chanting  
  
"HERMIONE HERMIONE". Draco stared after her looking fake daggers at her. He rubbed his cheek softly then brought it up to his eyes. He turned to go to the Hospital wing and was immediately followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't even turn, but slammed his hand round signalling them to not follow.  
  
After all the classes of the day, Hermione feeling very guilty trudged to the Gryffindor common room. Then as she said the password  
  
"Fizzbobber". The door burst open, and enthusiastic hands pulled her in. As soon as she landed in the common room, there were shouts  
  
"All hail the Malfoy Slayer". Several people bowed, Fred Weasley brought a cape and draped it over her. George came over with a crown of sweet wrappers. Dotted around were moving cartoon pictures depicting Hermione slapping Malfoy. Some were of her stabbing a dagger into his heart.  
  
"Hermione" Ron shouted "Nice One, didn't know you had it in you". Several of the girls from her dormitory said that  
  
"We knew you had it in you". They were all treating this as something to be celebrated. Even if she did feel very bad. For a while she was just stared at, until George and Fred reappeared carrying loads of food.  
  
"A feast in honour of Hermione" roared Fred.  
  
" I know" piped in Colin Creevey above all the noise "This can be National Hermione day".  
  
"Yeah" said Colin's brother Dennis. Fred grinned and gave George a giant hug  
  
"Happy Hermione day George" he said. Fred laughed. The party started and everyone began dancing. They were enjoying themselves too much to noticed Hermione sneak to the Girl's dormitories.  
  
Harry smiled at Parvati while he danced with her. Perhaps he was wrong about Hermione, maybe she really did still hate Draco! Parvati interrupted his thoughts by waving at his face. Harry grinned at her and began to dance a little more enthusiastically. Ten minutes later, he was a little too distracted to think about Hermione, let alone anyone else.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Thankyou, Thankyou. I'm loving your reviews, though I want more. Get all your mates to review this. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Lol, anyway, Harry dancing with Parvati, what next? No I won't tell you, though there is an unexpected twixt. Thanks for your support.  
  
~ElfMan 


	5. Chapter 5: Sneaky Ideas

Untold Desires Elf Man  
  
Summary: Draco invited Hermione over to the Slytherin dormitories. And as she returns, its crunch time in Gryffindor as Harry waits up for her.  
  
  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Chapter Five: Sneaky Ideas  
  
That night Hermione received an Owl, on its leg was a small note, it read  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
Its Draco here and I can't think of anything except you. Please meet me in the Defence Against Dark Arts corridor with Potter's invisibility cloak, please don't be scared, If you really love me you will trust me, I want to discuss what happened today!  
  
Eternally Yours  
  
Draco"  
  
Hermione finished reading and laid the note by her bed, then feeling it was rather dangerous to leave it there, she locked it in her case. She wondered what Draco wanted, the remembered part of the note "If you really love me you will trust me" she decided she could trust Draco, so went to find Harry.  
  
She found him playing exploding snap with Ron.  
  
"Harry" she said innocently "Can I talk with you"  
  
"Sure" said Harry still concentrating.  
  
"In private" she said, with a little more force. Harry turned to her then said  
  
"Alright". He raised an eyebrow then turned to Ron. As he put his cards down they exploded burning his upturned eyebrow off. Ron fell about laughing, and fell of his chair.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry moodily, after he'd walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Can I borrow you invisibility cloak?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why do you think?" said Hermione thinking of an excuse with rattlesnake speed.  
  
"So you can go on a kissing spree with Malfoy", asked Harry laughing. Hermione looked mortified, how did he know? Then she noticed his expression and laughed along with him.  
  
"Oh Har Har, very funny. I want to go into the restricted zone in the library," she said.  
  
"Why'd you want to do that?"  
  
"To read stupid, there's some revision books in there that aren't all that.orthodox" she said.  
  
"It figures" Harry sighed, "sure, I'll go get it". As he jogged off Hermione sighed with relief, it couldn't of been simpler. Harry Jogged down with the cloak wrapped around his hand. He shoved it into Hermione's pocket.  
  
"Good luck" he said.  
  
Hermione jumped out of the Common room and through the painting. She turned a corner, and then hastily wrapped the cloak round her, making sure no one was looking. The material felt soft and silky, like Draco's touch.  
  
When she arrived in the Defence against dark arts corridor, she noticed Malfoy looking around for her. She grinned mischievously, and then tip toed behind him, and blew against his neck. Draco jumped and span around wildly.  
  
"Twitchy little ferret aren't you Malfoy", she said, echoing a long forgotten insult, and injecting a little fun into it.  
  
"You there?" asked Draco his hands outstretched.  
  
"Nope" She said giggling.  
  
"Follow me," said Draco "and don't say anything". Hermione nodded and followed Draco through the corridors!  
  
After a few minutes Hermione realised they were going deeper and deeper, and heading for the Dungeons. It was damp and dark, wand the darkness was punctuated every now and again, with faint lamps. Then Hermione noticed that Draco had stopped. They were standing in front of a great oak door, as they stepped towards it, it disappeared completely. Draco stood where the place the door use to be, and uttered in a loud clear voice  
  
"Snakefang". The door began to fade back into the wall, and was soon they're again. Draco opened the door and they walked in.  
  
It wasn't what Hermione was expecting, she was expecting it to be damp and dark, like the dungeon. But it was warm and cosy, and the darkness was being forced away by bright green lights.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione and hissed  
  
"Trust me". He headed for a ladder and walked up, Hermione following. There was several beds lining the walls, and it was decorated in the same way as the Slytherin common room. In greens and brightly lit. She got even more nervous when see saw they were heading for what looked like Draco's bed. He jumped in and Hermione paused, and then followed.  
  
"Silencio" said Draco pointing to the curtains of the bed. Then he drew them and locked them at the catches. Hermione sighed with relief and pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Thanks for coming" Draco said.  
  
"That's alright," said Hermione gracefully.  
  
"They believed I you know," said Draco "All the Slytherins, they thought it was for real"  
  
"It didn't hurt did it?" asked Hermione worried.  
  
"No" said Draco reassuringly "They all believe we hate each other, and that thing in Potions class went very well"  
  
"I really wondered fro a second then, with you turning and winking all the time"  
  
"Don't ever worry about that, I love you more then there are stars in the sky, and nothing can change that," Draco said, gripping her hand. Hermione moaned with delight and joyful tears played down her face. She pulled him closer stared at him.  
  
Draco looked at the beautiful face of the girl next to him. The one he loved, and the friend of Harry Potter. The person he may need to kill some day. He leaned towards Hermione breathing deeply.  
  
His breath felt warm and comfortable on Hermione's lips. She leaned in and there lips met. First it was soft and gentle, and then they leaned in closer. And Draco forced Hermione's teeth open with his tongue. And explored the soft insides of Hermione mouth. Draco broke away from the kiss and planted several small kisses on Hermione neck. Hermione moaned with delight. Draco began nibbling on Hermione's ear. Hermione had had enough of this and brought her face up to meet Draco's, starting the kiss again.  
  
It was a good couple of hours before Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Liana Rynn Clarke: "Hurry up & leave me review when u add more"? I'm sorry but that review makes no sense to me at all!  
  
Sucker for Romance: "Harry need to stop men?" And what does that mean?  
  
In the next chapter there is an extremely unexpected twist involving some minor members of the cast. I'll explain it simply in the begging of the chapter, and anyone who wishes to miss it out can skip that chapter!  
  
If you want to ask questions in your reviews do so and I'll answer them in future posts!  
  
~ElfMan 


	6. Chapter 6: Crunch Time

Untold Desires Elfman  
  
Summary: Draco invited Hermione over to the Slytherin dormitories. And as she returns, its crunch time in Gryffindor as Harry waits up for her.  
  
Sorry for not updating in ages, thank you to all of my devoted fans. I've discovered the wonderful world of habbohotel. It's a wicked chat room, but we're not here to talk about chat, were here to write and read. And as I quote randomly from Shakespeare I shall write onwards. "Angel and Ministries of grace defend us"  
  
Anyway, there's a ting bit of Harry/Ron slash so beware. I shall mark when it starts with a **** and end it with a **** so anyone can skip it if they want.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Chapter Six: Crunch Time  
  
As Hermione walked up the steps towards the portrait of the "Fat Lady", she reflected on the last 2-3 hours of her life. They had been one of the, no, the greatest experience in her life. Her hair was ruffled, and standing on end, her light lipstick was ever so slightly smudged, and her clothes looked torn at.  
  
She had to shout drowsily at the Fat Lady to make her wake up, so she could give the password. After she had entered, she heard the Fat Lady swear and walk off.  
  
As she looked around she noticed Harry sitting by the fire asleep. She smiled; he looked kind of sweet lying there. She bent over his head and whispered in his ear  
  
"Harry". Harry woke up with a start and fumbled around.  
  
"What, where's the earthquake" he said stupidly. Hermione giggled  
  
"Harry wake up, you've been waiting here all night" she said. Harry stood up and rubbed his eyes, and as his eyes focused he saw Hermione. And as he noticed Hermione's hair and clothes he realised, she had borrowed his Invisibility Cloak, and everything formed in his mind, and remembered everything.  
  
"Rough books where they" he asked. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Err...I got caught" said Hermione swiftly " I had to run"  
  
"For three hours?"  
  
"Erm." said Hermione. Harry looked disgusted.  
  
"You.and Draco." Harry couldn't dare utter anything more, so instead put his hand a foot away from each other and swayed them around "what about Ron?" Hermione looked confused for a second then contend on.  
  
"OH HARRY" she said panicking "We didn't...you know, you know I wouldn't".  
  
"What, Malfoy too slimy for you" he said with a sneer. Hermione looked hurt  
  
"Harry" she said "Its nothing to do with you who I go out with".  
  
"You're going to have to tell Ron," he said.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione  
  
"Come on Hermione, use your brain. He fancies you remember, he has for ages" said Harry.  
  
"Well.I.I cant tell him, it would.hurt him", said Hermione.  
  
"Better you tell him then anyone else, what if a rumour gets through and he finds out, he'll be mortified"  
  
"I'll tell him later" said Hermione, and she slowly walked away to the girl's dormitories.  
  
Harry knew she wouldn't, so he headed for the boys dormitories. He trotted over to Ron's bed and put a silence charm on his four-poster, just in case he started crying. As he though this he began to feel sorry for Ron, it was bad enough that she would fancy someone else, but to fancy Malfoy, yuck.  
  
He poked his head through the curtains and was glad to see Ron was wearing pyjamas. He looked at Ron and shook him gently awake.  
  
"Ron" he muttered.  
  
"Mhhhmmmm" said Ron. Harry sighed and shook Ron more violently  
  
"RON" he hissed. Ron was up with a start  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Ron, its me Harry" said Harry. Ron looked around and saw the glum face of his friend; he looked at the clock and saw it was 12:10.  
  
"What you want," he said moaning.  
  
"Its about Hermione" Said Harry. Ron sat up  
  
"What about her, Is she okay?" said Ron startled.  
  
"Well before I tell you I think you better relax a bit" said Harry.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron. Harry drew a breath and told him.  
  
In the girl's dormitories Hermione turned in her bed and hugged her pillow, smiling and muttering "Draco" under her breath.  
  
"WITH MALFOY" boomed Ron. Even with the silence charm Harry was still sure people would hear.  
  
"SHHHHH" hissed Harry.  
  
"You must be kidding", said Ron disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm not, I've realised it for ages, but when she slapped him I though it a mistake. But she admitted it downstairs, she'd borrowed my Invisibility Cloak and she came up all ruffled" said Harry. Ron said nothing, he just spluttered and sniffed. After a while a small singular tear fell down Ron's eyes, several more followed and after a few seconds he was weeping torrents. But he didn't bawl, his breath came in short shudders but he didn't make any other noise.  
  
**** Harry looked at Ron helpless and did the only thing he could think of, and held Ron on his shoulder. Ron leaned in and wept on Harry. Sharing all his grief with him. Harry stayed with Ron and tried to rock his sadness away. And as he did he found he enjoyed it slightly. The warmth ness of Ron on his shoulder felt oddly fulfilling, and for some reason there touch just seemed to invigorate Harry, and he felt happier.  
  
And as he did Harry began to think. He had never questioned himself before about anything, but now for the first time he did. And whether he felt all right and calm about these new feelings. Having never experienced love he didn't really think of what was right and wrong, just what made him happy. And he knew that this did. And as Ron snivelled into Harry's shoulder Harry leant on Ron's head and snuggled Ron's hair.  
  
At first Ron didn't know what was going on, and simple let what was going on happen, it was calming him down and that was all that mattered at the moment. And then he looked up and saw Harry face, snuggled up to his, with his eyes closed and his mouth smiling. As soon as he saw that he tore away from the embrace.  
  
"What are you doing", said Ron spluttering. Harry opened his eyes and looked around  
  
"Me?" he asked.  
  
"No" said Ron sarcastically "The bloody tooth fairy with a candy stick rammed up her ass". Harry looked confused  
  
"I was comporting you" he explained, "You were crying, I was trying to calm you down".  
  
"You were also enjoying it", said Ron bewildered. Harry looked confused and hurt. He knew that what they had been doing felt right to him, he never considered that Ron might not of enjoyed it.  
  
"Are you.gay Harry?" asked Ron a bit scared. Harry thought for a second.  
  
"I don't know", said Harry honestly.  
  
"Okay, lets ask it a different way, did you enjoy that?" asked Ron. And as Ron watched Harry think, he realised that even however much it frightened him that had actually enjoyed it himself. He'd never had a girlfriend and never ever thought he might be happy with another boy.  
  
"Yes" said Harry plainly. Ron looked into Harry's deep green eyes.  
  
"Me too" said Ron, and he leaned on Harry chest.  
  
****  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Now where on earth did that come from? I don't even know where this stories going any more, I never knew this would happened it just did (shrugs) And that little bit between the **** is dedicated to RandomBabbling who is a huge fan of slash. Even is she hates Ron/Harry things.  
  
Remember to R&R  
  
ElfMan 


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Question

Untold Desires Elfman  
  
Summary: Harry has just told Ron about Hermione and Draco, and Ron was not happy at all. And then soon afterwards, Harry and Ron come to realise there both gay.  
  
Woooh, haven't updated in, cor, lets think, over a year. Just got tangled up with other things. Well I hope I can write this chapter, and keep the spark of my story going...enjoy.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Chapter Seven: The Big Question  
  
Harry woke up the next morning cold and drowsy. He got up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Then he realised that he was still in Ron's bed. Harry shot up quickly and peeked out the four-poster. Luckily no one was up. Harry scurried into his won bed and hid under the covers. That has been close. If he'd done anything else with Ron other than hug him, he wouldn't have got up for hours. Then he'd have been really screwed, especially if someone found out where he was.  
  
Harry quickly changed clothes, and jumped out of bed, then made his way down to the main hall.  
  
In his sleep, Ron leaned over and hugged his pillow, in the spot where Harry had been previously.  
  
Far off in the boy's dormitories in the Slytherin dungeon, Draco was waking up. Last night had been FANTASTIC. She didn't look like it, but Hermione was the best kisser he knew. Her tongue went so far down his throat, he thought he might choke. And every now and again her hands worked there way down his trousers and teased at his boxers. 'MY GOD' he thought. All of that had worked up his appetite, he was hungry for her, and he felt a lust to just be with her. His head was spinning. No girl had done this to him before. He wanted more of her. And he could think of only one way to do that. Only one way to get end his thirst for her, but that would take some convincing. And as Draco walked up the steps to the main hall, he thought about how he was going to as her.  
  
In the main hall both Draco and Harry walked past each other, and both were so lost in thought, and they didn't even snap at each other. Harry was too busy imagining Ron in pink lace boxers. And Draco was too busy imagining Hermione in absolutely nothing.  
  
Over the next few days, snow fell over hogwarts, as Christmas approached. And also every relationship at hogwarts was steaming. Every single person at hogwarts seemed to of found someone they loved, but no one told each other about there own.  
  
Dumbledore grinned as he walked around the castle watching young teens with there hands held close. He could feel the hormones raging, and it was a constant source of amusement for him.  
  
Draco has started to slap Hermione's ass whenever she walked past him. And Harry and taken to tripping Ron over so he accidentally/on purposely landed in Harry's arms. And this happened to prove (not that anyone realised this) that most humans, even wizards, are incredibly stupid, as not a single person realised what was going on.  
  
Draco sat at slytherin table. He watched the verbal ping pong games, and listened to the "I love you's" and the "no I love you more's" drifting through the air around him. He'd managed to keep his boredom to a minimum by imagining Hermione lying down on his bed, stroaking his pillow, and inviting him in. Thank-god for loose robes, they were very handy for concealing the excitement that seemed to dance around his legs.  
  
That night Draco sent an owl to Hermione, inviting her to his dormitory. And Hermione sent one back saying  
  
"I thought you'd never ask, I'll be there right away ;) Hermione"  
  
Hermione managed to sneak out of the girls dormitories un-noticed, and she cautiously made her way up to the boys rooms. She tip-toed over to Harry's bed, and began shuffling through his trunk. But the invisibility cloak wasn't in there. Luckily quick thinking saved her from total panic. And she slowly eased Harry curtains open. She could see the cloak glinting in a corner. Obviously Harry slept naked she thought blushing, and she caught hold of the corner, and slipped it off gently. What Hermione has expected to see was a naked Harry, which would be a quick turn on before she met Draco, but what met her eyes was much different to what she expected.  
  
There on the bed were Harry and Ron, sleeping next too each other, both with grins on there faces. All each boy had on was a pair of pyjama bottoms. And the thing that most made Hermione stair was that Ron's left hand was resting between Harry's legs. And even in the dark, Hermione could see Harry's sleeping excitement, pushing against his pyjamas legs.  
  
Some woman would of run for it, and thrown up in a sink. But Hermione just grinned, and folded up the cloak, and she gently pulled the covers over the two sleeping boys.  
  
Where is she, thought Draco. "Hurry up Hermione" Draco hissed. "Sorry to keep you waiting" whispered Hermione, making Draco jump. Draco turned quickly around, and found Hermione standing there taking off the cloak.  
  
Draco grinned happily, Hermione was wearing a black silk dressing gown, and boy did it bring out her curves though Draco. All he could do was stop and stare at her. Every impulse in his body, willing him to jump on her, and explore every part of her soft skin.  
  
Hermione could see the temptation dancing in his eyes, and she grinned slyly at the fact that she could drive him wild, just by turning up by his bed. Hermione knew Draco was too busy watching her too move, so she grabbed his shirt collar and tugged him down to his sheets.  
  
Draco's eyes burst open, what is she doing, this cant happen, I'm always in charge, I'm always on top. But Draco couldn't help but melt and Hermione pushed her lips against his, and let her tongue dance playfully across his mouth. But soon Draco got to his sense, and he wrapped one arm around her waist, and leaned into the kiss. He used his free hand to pull off the dressing gown, leaving her in her underwear.  
  
Hermione seemed to only just realise what she was doing, her instincts has taken over to quickly, she hadn't even known what had happened. She quickly slipped her tongue out, and bit gently on Draco's lip to get his attention.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Why? Want me to stop?" Said Draco, half playfully, but half concerned too.  
  
Hermione thought. She'd always thought she might save this night for her wedding night, so she could wake up knowing that the person would still be there, asleep, and hers. But now all she wanted was to lose herself in Draco, wash away her old self, the self that liked books, and the self that would of cursed Malfoy for even trying this. So she simply answered  
  
"No".  
  
And Draco smiled, knowing tonight it was going to happen, there was no backing out now. And knowing if he didn't start now his boxers where going to burst off and fly out of the window. And he could tell Hermione was thinking about the same thing too. As he could see her nipples plainly through her bra, stood to attention, and waiting for him.  
  
And Draco smiled again, pulling the covers over himself, and almost hurting his mouth with the strain of smiling so much.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Oooooh, looking back over it, this has to be the most exciting chapter. But alas the sexy teases have to stop. Or this chapter goes past fluffiness. I'd do more, if ff hadn't removed the C-17 option, but what do you know. If someone wants to contact me, to help write the next chapter, which I'll host on my web-site for all C-17 lovers plz do. But until someone contacts me, I'll stick to the fluff for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed my comeback to this story.  
  
Remember to R&R  
  
ElfMan 


End file.
